Blo0droSe
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: Vampyres, Fenirs, Shape-shifters, Ghouls- the Hunters kill them all. But who is this mysterious Japanese who joins them? Why is he so interested in Allen? Why is Allen so nterested with him? And just how many secrets does his friends have? Allen doesn't know who to trust anymore-not even himself.
1. First Encounter

Blo0d roSe 1  
~and the string of fate wove our  
{First Encounter}

He felt it the moment he locked dark blue eyes on bright silver ones. A confirmed feeling of tied-ness. Almost resigned. He knew, from the first moment, his life now included not only himself but also that person. A feeling of eternal peace. And then the fire started within him.

/|~ .0- ~|\

He knew, the moment he was sucked into the dark-eyed glare of the one in front of him, there was no backing out. No negotiations, no plan Bs. There was life and there was them. The end. A fluttery feeling made itself known in his chest.

/|~ .0- ~|\

Yuu Kanda felt it in his throat first. That unquenchable fire. Which made sense. He was, after all, a (blood-thirsty)vampyre. A three-hundred year old one at that. But why, in all his damned life, had he NEVER felt ANYTHING like that before? This-this BOND with a human. A HUMAN of all supernatural creatures. At least it wasn't a fenrir, thank goddess, but still. Kanda cursed as the fire made itself known in his chest. It concentrated over the lotus mark on his chest. Where his heart was. It felt almost as if it had started beating again. Except it hadn't. And yet, this thirst, this burning-passion raced through his body, stroaking every nerve, coursing through every empty vein.

It travelled down his body and he suspressed the urge to groan and slam his face into the desk. He was Yuu Kanda-he just. Simply. Didn't. The aroused vampyre settled for glaring in the opposite direction of the subject of his thoughts. It was terribly immature and weak but Kanda did try his best to ignore that particular human. Note the try. But it was difficult, considering he could very well SMELL his sweet and tantalising scent from across the room. Much less hear the thrum of blood pumping through his veins. It overpowered the noise of every single movement he made. Well great. Since when did he start looking at others' asses, male or female? He thought he'd just established two hundred or so years ago the welcoming fact that he was asexual. Now he was, in a few seconds case, potentially gay. Kanda threw a glance at the wall clock. Make that exactly 48 seconds. He successfully suspressed another exasperated groan and settled for glaring at the white-board with enough force to melt a hole in it. Which was what he nearly did. The teacher's rather alarmed look at a suddenly smoking board reminded Kanda to blink.

Oh bloody goddess, he was hungry. And all too aware of the blood flowing quick and rich through a certain human's veins.

/|~ .0- ~|\

Allen Walker, very much human and very much a straight male teen one at that, was now questioning his sexual orientation and sanity.

The former being the cause of his obsessive staring at a tall, thin and artistically muscled Japanese teen. Who was very attractive. And rich(considering his clothes). And had amazing hair. And was fully occupying his stunned and confused mind.

The latter being the cause of the feeling of-of comrade-no kinship- no. It went way deeper, far stronger than that.

Allen's heart fluttered. This only happened in the shounen-ai and romance manga or novels his everything but blood sister, Lenalee, read.

If the first few minutes of the first year of high school was like this, Allen had no idea how to live through the rest of it.

/|~ .0- ~|\

Twilight...

Yuu Kanda lifted his gaze from the blade he was polishing to the darkening sky. He stalked silently to the window, clipping the katana to his waist.

There was a sudden breeze that lifted the curtains. When the billowing folds of the heavy black curtains settled, the window was open and Yuu Kanda was gone.

The three thousand year-old vampyre ran, in the darkest shadows always, letting his choice scent of blood pull him along. Taking a chance, he leapt onto the roof of a two-storey terrace house.

There. His eyes zoomed in on a tiny brunette and he smirked, lips pulling back to reveal gleaming sharp teeth. There was another sharp gust of wind and a blur of black and dark blue and the fourteen year-old female disappeared off the sidewalk. The disorientated and terrified girl had barely opened her mouth to scream before Kanda parted pale lips again, this time sporting fangs, and sank them into the girl's throat, opening a vein. He hissed in satisfaction as the warm liquid filled his mouth, together with the life essence it carried. When the limp body was drained, it shattered in his arms like porcelain. Kanda growled hungrily but stopped to clear up traces of his being there. He had neither time nor patience or interest to kill off Hunters.

Then he was off again.

/|~ .0- ~|\

Overhead, the stars shone down on the earth from the dark velvet sky.


	2. midnight

A/N: Ta-da! Second chapter. Late. =_=….. go ahead and shoot me. *walks off*

Disclaimer: what it says.

Dedicated to: mitsuyo-chan

* * *

Bl0od roSe 2  
~a crescent-the moon- rose above us. At  
{midnight}

* * *

Kanda learned the next day his meal had been the girl he sat next to in lower-sec Literature. Yet he still had no remorse. Over the years he'd learned to stop counting deaths, to stop feeling for the victim. They were dead, so be it. Regretting would bring no one back, bring no one good. Yet, he still had to squish down a tinge of remorse at the sight of a tear-stained face. Moyashi. Why? Who was this human to affect him so? He hissed aggravatedly under his breath. Not the time for that now. There were signs of a Rabid. He'd have to get rid of it before the Hunters did. They would start to move soon.

* * *

/|~ .0- ~|\

Allen sat down on the worn maroon couch between Lavi and Lenalee. Said girl's brother was now briefing them on their latest mission: an elimination of a Ghoul. Nope, they weren't going to stake a rotting, blood-thirsty undead. The Ghouls they referred to were rabid vampires. That is, they became so overcome with the thirst for blood they went on a massacre.

"We have tracked it down to its most popular hunting spot- Orchard Road."

* * *

/|~ .0- ~|\

Kanda glared down at the shattered remains of drained corpses. Not only was this TRESPASSING rabid vampire attracting much-unwanted attention, it was polluting HIS hunting ground. The pissed three-thousand year old hissed menacingly. He thought the scratch marks he'd left was warning enough but NO. That damned imbecile! He kicked at a street sign, fangs elongated, before sprinting toward the Rabid, following a trail of blood.

He'd been gone long before the street sign snapped and thumped to the ground. Orchard Rd

* * *

/|~ .0- ~|\

Allen fidgeted with the hem of his dark ash-coloured coat. He sighed and Lavi, catching the involuntary noise, turned to the teen.

"Nervous?" Sympathetic.

"It's my first Ghoul." Worriedly.

"You'll do fine. You 'sent-over' a couple of spirits before, right?" Reassuring.

"Yeah, well. Ghouls are different." Uneasy.

"Mmm." An 'ah well' sound.

Allen pulled the hood of his cloak up. His cursed-white hair was a hinder to his job- it stood out in the darkness of night. It hadn't always been that way though... Only when Mana- no, he wouldn't think of it. Not then not there. The past was past. He matched on determinedly. He would continue walking. His cursed eye tingled and the pentacle brand stung. They were close.

Yes, the past was past. And it would continue to haunt him.

* * *

/|~ .0- ~|\

Kanda gazed down at his prey. Finally. He leapt down in-front of the Rabid with a casual step. Said rogue vampire hissed, shocked and defensive.

"You just keep your mouth shut. And get out of my territory before I lose my temper. "

The Rabid dropped the half-drained victim and kicked the unconscious body into a corner. A few bones cracked from the impact and the Rabid laughed raspingly. "Me get out? Watch yer step, bastard. This grounds' mine now." The threat ended with a growl.

Unimpressed, the dark-haired vampyre gazed on impassively. "I repeat, for the last time, GET OUT." He allowed massive age and immense power enter his voice. The Baka Rabid stupidly held his ground.

"You get out yerself!"

Kanda snarled, revealing his fangs. His lips grew redder, fuller, and his eyes took on a silver sheen. His almost-white skin paled further until it was translucent and he glowed under the moon. "Then DIE." He unsheathed his katana and whirled forward without warning. The singing blade sank through the Rabid without a problem, splattering tainted blackish blood onto the floor. "Hibana!" a spark leapt from the vampyre's palm and his weapon flamed up in response. The Rabid bust into ashes with a screech. Another swift-movement-induced sudden cold breeze and where there had been two supernatural creatures there now stood none.

* * *

/|~ .0- ~|\

Allen's head snapped up upon hearing the inhuman screech. Lavi had mirrored his actions as had Lenalee. The gears of his cursed eye whirled but he saw nothing. It appeared he could only sense the presence of a Ghoul but not it's location. And it was now dead. He felt the faintest tug to the west then his eye deactivated.

"This way!" the three of them raced towards the sound's source. Allen skidded to a stop midway through his dash into the alley, causing Lavi to crash into his rigid back and Lenalee to stumble into them, adding to the pile of human bodies.

At the end of the alley was a still-smoking heap of ashes. The corpse of a Ghoul.

Beneath the cursed exorcist was the cooling body of a young boy. The Exorcists quickly rolled off to reveal it to be too late. The victim's body had its spine at odd angles. There was a dent in the brick wall-no doubt this boy had been killed by being flung into the alley wall.

The Exorcists were silent, surveying the scene slowly.

At the end of the alley, in the shadows, the dark ashes scattered with the wind.

And overhead, the crescented moon rose.

Midnight.

* * *

A/N: THERE. Now then,

Vampyre: vampire (read House of Night)

Orchard Road: popular shopping and business district in Singapore

Hibana: spark. I think. Google translate is NOT perfect

Btw, last time when I went to check meaning of names,

Allen was: handsome

Kanda Yu was: divine rice paddy

Hilarious, ne?

Oh, and my name means Honourable Ruler.

So bow down before me! AND REVIEW! Or off with your head! [epic laugh]

…..I'm blabbering. Must be lack of caffeine. *goes to find coffe and only ends up with tea….= _ ="*


	3. night battle

A/N: I have nothing to say =_= Oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seriously, this word is boring the crap out of me.

Dedicated to: mitsuyo-chan. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Bl0od roSe 3  
~The scent of blood drew us to the  
{ night battle }

* * *

Allen blinked bleary eyes at the worn-out boy in the mirror. Himself. He had not gotten that much sleep those last few days, reducing him to this state. Dark smudging rings under bleary and bloodshot eyes, and puffy eyelids; eyes that went out of focus every few seconds and eyelids that refused to stay up. This earned him a row of three detentions in one week, detentions he slept in, earning Cross, his guardian, quite a few calls of complaints. Cross didn't give a shit, of course. He never did. Not unless it involved woman and booze. Two things he indulged in daily. After the second call had interrupted his drinking party, Cross, surprisingly sober, stormed over to the principle's office, ranted, smoked, dropped cigarette and ashes on the carpet and left footprints on the clean desk, altogether earning himself the title of a menace and a bother in principle Leverrier's eyes.

The complaint calls had stopped, but Allen's detention timings lengthened, and so did his naps during said detentions. In the end, the exasperated adults let him off. And so after school, he now trudged back home and attempted to complete at least a single question of homework before crashing on the bed, waking up just after sunset, surrounded by blank sheets of paper and uncompleted worksheets, disorientated and confused. The exhausted teen would then drag himself back to school through a heavily concealed 'faulty' side entrance, swiping his card before stumbling up the stair to the unused and abandoned music room hidden in the shadows of the gym. The Hunters' headquarters.

Allen flopped bonelessly onto the tattered maroon couch. He glanced to the right, at Lavi's pale and drawn face, chapped and cracked lips. He turned to Lenalee, whose eye-bags could be easily seen even through the many layers of concealer. This had been going on for a week already. How long more would it continue?

Komui spoke his concerns out loud right then. "There has been an increasing number of...Ghouls-although these seem out of the ordinary. They are stronger, faster and require certain substances to be destroyed. And Allen, you claim that you can see a...Chained soul to the...Ghoul." The said Hunter nodded wearily. This troubled him. The troubled all of them. They needed more man-power, needed better weapons. Needed rest. Needed peace. Peace they could not attain.

"And there is also the issue of the...disintegration of a Ghoul."

Allen nodded, eyelids slipping in weariness. "It...was just a pile of ashes...when we got there," he mumbled, last word getting swallowed by a large yawn.

"In other words," Lavi muttered, "it must have been burned."

"I wonder how. I sensed it with my eye and we got there less than a minute later, only to find that pile of ashes."

"It IS a practically impossible for someone to have the Ghoul's body enflamed entirely in that short period of time, human or not."

Allen shrugged, tears escaping his eyes at his huge yawns.

"Let's just focus on today's mission," Lenalee said. Only it came out as a garbled sigh as she tried to muffle a yawn and half-succeeded.

Allen and Lavi nodded mechanically, the former struggling against sleep and the latter deep in thought.

Komui smiled strainedly at them all and dug a file out of the piles and piles of messily stacked paperwork and mission files. He handed Lavi a champagne coloured one, Lenalee a snowy white one and Allen a crumpled maroon file.

The red-head yawned and sighed. "Another spirit-purging?"

"You're the only one strong enough. I know I can count on you."

"Sure can, chief!" Lavi laughed. "You can trust me."

Komui looked Lavi straight in the eye, face clear of all emotions except for rare seriousness. "I know I can, Lavi."

Then the door swung shut.

Komui turned and clung to Lenalee, expression lightening once more as a goofy smile 'clicked' on onto his face. "Lenaleeeeee! My dearest sister! Don't be too long and take care, okayyyyy?!" Lenalee sighed, shaking a foot to kick Komui off. "Goodbye brother." As she turned, a sheet of paper slipped out the folder, bearing a red seal or stamp of some kind. Allen didn't really know as the girl snatched it up quickly, looking a tad guilty-alarmed.

"Wha..." Allen yawned, "...t was that mission-yawn- Lenalee got?"

"Um, uh-just some wards-casting-haha." The chief scratched his barrette, an action Allen recognised as nervousness, Komui's equivalent to fidgeting. But the fifteen year-old did not notice at that time, not questioning it further. He merely shrugged and departed for another Ghoul clean-up.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Allen yawned as he brushed his hands off, briskly dislodging dirt from his clothes as well. It was the same as the last. His cursed eye had sensed the Ghoul, before picking up more faint signals going in the opposite direction which disappeared as soon as he had picked them up. Then, rushing to the place he had sensed the Ghoul, he found only a pile of cold ashes. Nothing more nothing less. Just the remains of a postponed death. But….Who? Who could have done this? A lone Exorcist? Allen pondered this as he stretched, wincing as a joint in his back popped. Clutching his staff, he tried to blink his sleepiness away as he trudged to the entrance of the alley, to report back to headquarters.

Then all of a sudden, the skies darkened, clouds swirling to gather quickly in a lump, darkening the area, and he stiffened.

Allen sensed the shadowy figure behind him and whirled around, blessed staff and wards in hand -too late. He gasped as he was flung back into a wall, wincing when a metal bin connected with his shoulder blade. He stood up shakily, gripping his cut wrist, yanking the shard of glass out with a pained yelp. Brandishing the staff, he snuck forward.

The figure was gone.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger, yay! This does counts as a cliffhanger, right? Oh well. Who cares. If you notice any errors, do notify me, thanks. Bye-ya


	4. bloody horrors

A/N: Fight scene continued! Yay! I still haven't written the next chapter yet so it'll take a while. But for now, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted pleasure

Dedication: As usual, for mitsuyo-chan!

* * *

Bl0odroSe 4  
~nightbattle continued; along with its  
{bloody horrors}

* * *

Allen frowned and spun around slowly, in a defensive position, staff out. Seeing no one there, he straightened slightly, relaxing his grip on the weapon. Then he was struck. Groaning as he tried to raise himself to his elbows, he tried to clear his blurry vision, courtesy of the impact at which his head had hit the ground. He blinked hard and the world managed to stop spinning and he wobbled to his feet with the aid of the wall beside him. He spat out a mix of blood and saliva, from when he had bit his cheek as he hit the ground. Fear thumping strong in his heart, Allen Walker staggered forward before gaining balance and shifting his staff from hand to hand.

This time, he was flung back into an invisible wall so swiftly cold wind stung his cheeks and nausea swirled in his stomach. Through ringing ears, he dimly registered the iron staff clattering to the ground five feet away. An oppressing force seemed to weigh down on him, causing him to gasp for breath and his world to spin.

"What have we got here!" A child's voice rang in his ear. "What an aDORah-ble Hunter!" a tongue caressed his cheek, licking up the line of blood. The teen shuddered away, cringing back from the silky yet animalistic muscle. The laughter rang again and the Hunter shivered, this time in fear.

Gritting his teeth and struggling against the immense force holding him down, Allen ripped a glove off his left hand, summoning all his energy into reciting: "Hail holy God! I call upon Thee! To send forth Thy spirit and grant me Thy power to destroy the darkness now!" A dim green glow blazed into a nova of bright, sharp light as the teen's mangled red hand stretched and gleamed, a silver amour settling over a humongous grotesque claw. "Take THIS!" Allen swung his arm out, wincing as it met flesh and blood spattered onto the weapon which was his hand.

"Gyaaaah!" A scream pierced the air, more enraged than pained. The invisible bonds on Allen tightened painfully, and he bit back a faint scream. The armour on his claw-hand-weapon started to crack.

"You split my blood..." That voice-it was like nails on a blackboard. "...exorcisssst." Pure, plain hatred.

His trembling started.

"Now I'll spill yours..."

He gasped rapidly.

"Your life...I'll paint this place RED with it!" A nail pressed into his neck, breaking the skin.

A cold gripped his body.

"I'll make you SCREAM make you CRY!" Glowing red appeared before him, many floating orbs... They looked like eyes.

Allen whimpered pathetically, struggling futilely.

"I'll make you HURT!"

Tears ran down his cheeks and he gasped, scared. Scared to the core.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The laughter rang, again and again.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Echoing through his head, crazed voices overlapping.

"KILLYOUKILLYOUKILLYOUKILL!"

Tears squeezed out of his tightly screwed lids and he shook, wishing he could put his hands over his ears.

"KILLLLL!"

Wishing this was all over.

A crack sounded and he screamed, struggling desperately as his wrist was snapped, slowly painfully.

"Yessssss. That's good... Cry more...scream. More blood, more!"

Allen cried out as something slashed through his jeans, a warm wet liquid staining the torn fabric as something moved to lick at his blood. Hands moved to squeeze his neck in a vice-like grip.

"LET HIM GO YOU BITCH!"

Then the weight was flung off him, his vision cleared and he gulped welcomed oxygen into his deprived lungs. Golden eyes gleamed in the darkness, together with blazing blue- deep dark neon, a starless midnight sky.

"My my. Is that the way to greet your Maiden? Tsk tsk..."

"LET HIM GO. Let him go and you'll get to savour your life for a few seconds before I HUNT you down. "

There was a swift last, sullen, almost scared chuckle and the dark gold eyes disappeared, together with the oppressing weight holding Allen down in the air a few feet off the ground. The boy fell to the floor, knees hitting the rough alley pavement. He scraped his palms as he trembled on all fours, still breathing heavily. His arm returned to its original state, now a quivering mass. Then he collapsed, unconscious.

The mysterious dark figure che'd and scooped the limp boy up with his staff and strode off into the shadows.

* * *

A/N: All shall be explained in good time….. Whatever. Anyway, we'll just wait and see what happens. Sorry it's so short. Gotta go now, TTFN


End file.
